Shadows: Thanksgiving special!
by AeroTundra
Summary: It's a Thanksgiving one-shot involving some of the OCs sent to me from Shadows are not without light. I'd recomend reading that first, but it's not really needed since it's just for fun.


**Me: So here's the Thanksgiving oneshot I promised. For anyone who hasn't read Shadows are not without light, the characters in this fic are the same characters in that one. ^ ^ I don't own Pokemon and this fic is for fun!**  
**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Aero's POV**

"Ow! Lightning, you stepped on me again!" I cried out, moving my foot. Lightning adjusted his uncomfortable position on the floor, squished against the door.

"This is the one time that your evolution's a bad thing." Violet said from her comfortable spot under the drivers seat. Lightning glared her way, but she only curled up tighter into her little ball.

"Well, since I'm squeezed reeeaally tight against Aveira, so I don't mind." Lightning grinned.

Aveira scoffed and tried to scoot away, to no avail.

"What!" Lixy exclaimed from her spot in my mom's lap. She leaped off and jumped on top of Hotaru, who sat in the trunk.

"Wah!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Lixy, don't knock me into one of Dagger's thorns. It might hurt."

"Might?" Thunderblade said rubbing his bottom.

"Sorry!" Lixy then snuggled against him.

"Aveira!" He cried.

"Sorry, I can't move." She responded.

"This is awesome, isn't it?" I said sarcastically to Zero, who sat in the passenger seat next to me and to Ella who sat in the middle with Jack. Zero just shrugged.

"What's he doing here anyway!" Lightning asked. "He's the bad guy and he's still shadowed. Kick him out! Maybe we'll have more room."

"Aero told me not to attack any of you just for this fic. And possibly Christmas." Zero said, his tone calm.

"And why would I do that? I happen to like Zero." I argued. I then noticed my brother, let's call him Kells, staring at us all. "Turn around!" I shouted. He stuck his tongue out at me and kept staring. I crossed my arms. Annoying little-

"Where are we now!" Star exclaimed as she peered out of the back window in the trunk.

"Don't know." I said with a shrug. "I never really pay attention to these things. I usually fall asleep, but apparently that's not possible here."

"You think we'll get pulled over by the police?" Aveira asked just as we slowed to a stop in the driveway of my aunts'.

"Stay in the car." I ordered opening the door. I received an uproar of arguments.

"You told us you were going to introduce us to your family." Ella cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"I really don't want to stay in this position any longer." Aveira said. Lightning gave her a hurt look, but she pretended not to notice.

"I'm hungry too." Lixy and Hotaru both said simultaneously. Lixy laughed and tackled him. My mom stepped out of the drivers seat and my brother out of the front passenger seat. They both started for the front door.

"Thanks for the help!" I shouted at them. My mom gave me the peace sign and continued her way. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Are we gonna starve?" Star asked, her eyes wide and cute.

"Listen." I said. "Every year we go to my aunts for Thanksgiving. Family that I don't really know go too, but this year my aunt and uncle from Florida are coming. It all adds to the stress. And they may have never heard of Pokemon."

Everyone gasped dramatically, even Zero...

"I know what Pokemon are." Ella said. "How come they don't?"

I just shrugged. "So we'll take it slowly. Everyone goes in one at a time. We don't want any heart attacks." And with that I stepped out of the car. I shook my head slowly as I watched them all tumble out.

"Oh, we're here?" Violet asked, stretching her limbs.

Then an idea came to me. I grinned. "Hey, there's a trampoline in the back. Go on. You can jump on it."

Most of their faces lit up. Ella was first to be there. She flew/levetated. Only Zero and Dagger were left.

"Go on." I said, my hands waving them off. Dagger started for the back and Zero gave me a helpless look. "Don't be afraid. Actually, be ecstatic about it." I smiled.

"Wah, ha ha!" Zero exclaimed, his voice monotoned and his arms waving as he made his was towards the toy.

"Whoa." I breathed amd shivered. "Remind me not to make him do that again." I shook my head and started for the door. Before I even made it, the door swung open and I was greeted with tight hugs. I stiffened and took them as they came.

**~~~~~some time changed~~~~~~~~~ **

"Hey, I have something to say." I said, trying to cut through the chatter and laughter. Nothing. "Hello?" I waved my arms. Nothing. "Hey!" They froze and stared at me. "I have to introduce you to my Pokemon."

"They're not yours." Kells cut in.

"Whatever. I-"

"You have Pokemon?" My Florida cousin, Ryan, cut in. "Wanna trade?" He held up his black DS, showing me his Pokemon game.

I blinked. "No, I left mine at home. But that's beside the point! My Pokemon are real and they're outside." I pointed to the back door.

"Really!" Ryan exclaimed, already making his way outside.

"What are Pokemon?" My grandma said.

"I think their those new things that you roll and something pops out." My aunt answered.

"No, not Bakugan." I sighed. "I'll just show you." Went right outside and saw the younger Pokemon, and Lightning, jumping. All of the older Pokemon just sat and watched.

I looked at my uncle, who was grilling some food. "You didn't see them?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "They told me they were with you."

_And you believed them?_ I thought.

"Get in here!" I shouted at them. Many pairs of eyes shot my way and they all started up the wooden steps. I just started naming them as they walked in. "That's Lightning, Violet, Ella, Aveira, Star, Thunderblade, Hotaru, Lixy, Jack, Dagger, and Zero."

"Cool." Ryan said, staring at them.

"Hey, that's me." Lixy exclaimed as curiosity took over and she peeked at his glowing screen.

"Actually, that one's a boy and I named him Bolt."

"So they're spending Thanksgiving with us?" My aunt asked. I nodded. She shrugged. "Alright."

I gaped. They just accepted them like that. Eh, why was I complaining. "All right, guys." I said. "You're on your own."

"Whoops." I heard and whirled around. Dagger raised his arm. The turkey was attached by his thorns. He shook it a little and it didn't budge.

Jack made a face.

"I never want to be in that turkey's place." Star said.

Dagger sniffed the turkey before taking a huge bite out of it. My whole family started shouting things like, "No Thanksgiving turkey!" And "What the hell!" And "He bit our turkey" and "Noooooooooo."  
It turns out Ryan said the no. Apparently, his Pokemon fainted in battle.

"Well, there's still some good in this." Lightning said above all the chaos. "Dagger won't starve and Aveira's standing next to me."

"Wah!" Lixy exclaimed, leaping next to Hotaru. "And now Hotaru's next to me!"

"Maybe we should leave." Jack said hesitantly, pushing Dagger out.

"I never liked medicham anyway!" Ryan shouted after him. "They're too pink!"

"Dagger doesn't get to starve?" Hotaru asked. "I don't wanna starve." He hopped onto the counter, right in front of the ham.

"Hotaru." I said in a warning tone. His licked his muzzle.

"Wait!" Lixy leaped up next to him.

"Do something." I told Aveira.

"Huh?" She turned, her eyes half lidded, from staring at Lightning. "Sorry, I was having fantasies." Her eyes flew wide open. "I didn't just say that!" Lightning grinned at her.

I shook my head from wondering what kind of fantasies she was having and pointed at the two shinx who were stuffing their faced in the ham. I sighed in defeat. "Never mind." No one did anything! It's their loss. I drooped. Except now I don't get any ham.

"Aero made the potato salad." Ella said. She levetated/flew over and picked the bowl up for everyone to see.

"There's a fly in here!" Violet hissed. She swiped at the air, leaping her eyes on the fly. I guess cat reflexes come in handy here... She swiped at the fly right before it got a chance to land on the bowl Ella was carrying. The bowl slipped from her grasp and shattered when it hit the floor. Many gasps were heard.

"Not the potato salad." Some cried. I glared at Violet as she continued to swipe at the fly.

"Star, what are you doing?" Thunderblade asked. Star whirled around, surprised. White and blue frosting covered most of her face.

Everyone gasped, even me.

"Oh no. You touched the cake." My aunt said standing and starting for her.

I put my arms up and tried to calm her. "Star, never, EVER, touch the cake." I told her.

She looked down at her frosting covered paws. "Do you want me to put it back?"

"No, keep it." I said making a face. I turned to see Ella feeding Thunderblade some garlic bread. "What...are you doing?"

"Feeding Blade." She answered sweetly. She ruffled the fur on his head. "So cute the way he nibbles on it." She said snuggling against him.

"I'm hungry." Zero barely said, his head lowering.

"Here." Ella said. She took the banana pudding and stuffed it in his face. "Is it good?" She asked laughing. Zero calmly took the pan off of his face. He took a seat in the corner and started finishing it. "Was that a yes?" Ella asked.

I gaped, feeling rage build up inside of me. "Th-th-that's the banana pudding... And you ate it!"

"Calm down." Aveira told me.

"No way!" I shouted. "If there's something I'm leaving this place with, it's banana pudding! And now I can't!" Yeah, I was gonna kill Zero.

"Hey." A voice called, stopping me from my murder. "There's something on and Blade's on it." Jack peeked from the doorway. His jaw fell when he saw that most of the food had been touched. "What the hell?"

"Let's go." I ordered bitterly. "All Pokemon in the living room." When we arrived pikachu, or Blade as Jack said, was still on the screen.

"That's Blade?" Star asked.

"No." I said. "It's just a pikachu float. It's the thanksgiving parade. They have it every year."

"Is Blade on it every year?" Hotaru asked.

"That isn't Blade. It's just a pikachu." I crossed my arms.

"Come on." My mom said as she and Kells started for the door. "We're leaving now. Maybe we'll stop at Wendy's or something."

"So, I get to keep the turkey?" Dagger asked.

* * *

**Me: And that's how they ruined my Thanksgiving. Well, it wasn't completely ruined. My uncle, aunt, and cousin from Florida still got to come here and they got to eat a few vegetables along with a pumpkin pie. Heh... Other than that it was ruined.**

**Oh, and this fic was just for fun. It wasn't meant to be serious in any way. It also wasn't meant to make fun of anything or anyone. I didn't use any real names. Why would I do that!**

**Hotaru/lixy: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Me: Heh... So review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
